Criminal Case: The TV Stories
Criminal Case: The TV Stories is a fanmade season made by ScratchyCat. It has a total of fourteen episodes, seventy cases and all of them bring an amazing and thrilling story from your favorite TV shows. Episodes (Season One) The thrilling first season of TV Stories, which is set to feature a total of thirty-five cases, houses seven episodes: Episode Nº1: Riverdale Riverdale is the first episode released in Season One of TV Stories. It takes place in the town of Riverdale, a quiet town that is shaken by the recent string of murders. You'll meet wicked cults, creepy games and tons of illegal operations. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this episode: *Case #1 - The River's Edge *Case #2 - Fortune and Men's Eyes *Case #3 - The Wicked and The Divine *Case #4 - The Dark Secret of Harvest House *Case #5 - Survive the Night Episode Nº2: The Flash The Flash is the second episode released in Season One of TV Stories. It takes place in Central City, a city filled with meta-humans created after an explosion a few years prior. You'll meet different versions of yourself, battle a giant gorilla and race for the safety of our Earth. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this episode: *Case #6 - The Flash is Born *Case #7 - Attack on Gorilla City *Case #8 - Enter Flashtime *Case #9 - The Flash & The Furious *Case #10 - The Race of His Life Episode Nº3: iZombie iZombie is the third episode released in Season One of TV Stories. Cases #11-#15 are situated in this episode: *Case #11 - Abra Cadaver *Case #12 - Night and the Zombie City *Case #13 - And He Shall Be a Good Man *Case #14 - Five, Six, Seven, Ate! *Case #15 - Brainless in Seattle Episode Nº4: Game of Thrones Game of Thrones is the fourth episode released in Season One of TV Stories. Cases #16-#20 are situated in this episode: *Case #16 - A Knight of The Seven Kingdoms *Case #17 - The Spoils of War *Case #18 - The Lion and The Rose *Case #19 - The Winds of Winter *Case #20 - The Iron Throne Episode Nº5: Dynasty Dynasty is the fifth episode released in Season One of TV Stories. Cases #21-#25 are situated in this episode: *Case #21 - Dead Scratch *Case #22 - Poor Little Rich Girl *Case #23 - Nothing But Trouble *Case #24 - New Lady in Town *Case #25 - Deception, Jealousy and Lies Episode Nº6: Supergirl Supergirl is the sixth episode released in Season One of TV Stories. Cases #26-#30 are situated in this episode: *Case #26 - Girl of Steel *Case #27 - Shelter from the Storm *Case #28 - American Alien *Case #29 - Red Dawn *Case #30 - The Quest for Peace Episode Nº7: Arrow Arrow is the seventh and final episode released in Season One of TV Stories. Cases #31-#35 are situated in this episode: *Case #31 - The Brave and The Bold *Case #32 - Promises Kept *Case #33 - The Man Under the Hood *Case #34 - Heir to the Demon *Case #35 - You Have Saved This City Navigation Episodes (Season Two) Navigation